


Love

by nottimagiche



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottimagiche/pseuds/nottimagiche
Summary: Felt like writing some smut so here's some mushy smut :)





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some smut so here's some mushy smut :)

The house felt chilly, even though Eric had renovated the three-storey townhouse with triple glazing, underfloor heating and a permanent balmy 24 degrees indoors, today it still felt chilly to Dele. The house itself was great, much more to Eric’s taste and liking, after all it was his house, but Dele increasingly felt some part of it was also his. There were clothes of his stored in one of the guest bedrooms, his toiletries spread out in the master bath, his golden letter D tea mug in the polished modern kitchen downstairs. Sally had offered to buy the same mug with the letter E for Eric but Dele politely declined; despite him and Eric going on four months now, Dele still wasn’t quite ready for His and His mugs. A His and His bed was very nice, though.

Dele switched off the TV, took his tea mug to the kitchen sink and made his way up the stairs to the main bedroom. The house felt too big when he was there alone, it was originally intended for Eric, his dogs and his travelling troupe of visiting friends and family. Now as Eric was taking the dogs to his sister’s for a week, the house and its multiple rooms felt too empty, too chilly. Maybe Eric had planned that his friends and family would be such a constant at the house that the extra heat generated by warm bodies would heat the whole house. However, in the past four months, since they finally caved in and admitted the inevitable, Eric and Dele had been heating up the house quite nicely, thank you.

Maybe he was coming down with something, Dele thought as he felt his forehead. It wasn’t warm, just chilly. His feet were chilly, the sides of his thighs felt chilly, his forearms chilly. Weird.

It was getting close to 11 pm and Eric was supposed to be back soon. Dele checked his phone for messages and seeing none, he quickly typed one. _Going to bed, on ur way?_

The screen lit up quickly. _Stuck in traffic, maybe 30 mins away_

Happy with that, Dele removed the hoodie, sweatshirt and t-shirt he was wearing and kicked off the trackies. Socks and boxers would stay on, although he much preferred no fabrics between him and his sheets. He got under the covers, curled himself into a ball, with as much chilly skin touching slightly warmer skin and quickly drifted off. 

***

A quick cool breeze of air danced on Dele’s skin as he stirred from his sleep. He had enough consciousness to realise the covers had been lifted and Eric had slid into bed behind him. This was confirmed by the brush of coarse beard against the back of his neck and soft lips pressing down behind his ear. Dele stirred, pressed his back against the warm body behind him and turned his head slightly towards Eric.

“Oh, it’s you,” Dele feigned surprise as warm lips descended on his.

“Funny”, Eric spoke against his mouth before deepening the kiss, Dele moulding to the bed as Eric moved his hands to Dele’s face and kissed the younger man fully, carefully, intently. A moan escaped Dele’s lips, a sound that always sent an aching ripple down Eric’s midriff.

Dele bathed in the warmth that Eric’s body emanated under the covers, basked in the moist warmth their mouths created together, warm tongues moving on top of each other, against the smooth surfaces of their mouths, lapping at the wet expanse of their lips. He could get so used to this, and he so couldn’t get enough of this.

“Love this”, Dele sighed against Eric’s mouth and felt a smile form on the man’s lips.

“You love this, do you?” Eric teased as he moved his mouth down to Dele’s neck, sucked the soft skin near his collarbone and saw Dele predictably turn his head and exhale slowly as the sensation got the best of him. “Just this?”

Dele groaned at Eric’s teasing and reached for the blond man’s lips again. “And you”, he spoke against Eric’s mouth. Eric removed his lips from Dele’s insistent mouth long enough to whisper, “And I love you, te amo.”

Dele let out a laugh, one that signalled everything was right in the world but he still couldn’t quite comprehend how he could feel this good, did other people ever feel this good or was it just him?

Eric ran his hands down Dele’s arms and stopped his movements for a moment. “Why are your arms so cold?”

“Dunno, I’ve been chilly all evening”, Dele replied, seeking Eric’s lips again but he continued his exploration of Dele’s temperatures by running his fingers across Dele’s abdomen before stopping at the offending clothing. “And you’re wearing boxers to bed, never thought I’d see the day.”

“What do you want me to say, told you I’ve been chilly”, Dele whined. “You need to warm me up.”

Eric snorted at the needy tone in Dele’s voice. “You know, the best way to warm up is to have skin on skin.”

“This is what I’m trying to tell you”, Dele shook his head in the dark.

“So these”, Eric ran his hand down underneath Dele’s boxers, his palm pressing firmly against the taut buttock before continuing down the back of Dele’s thigh, “need to come off.”

“Yes sir”, Dele smiled as he lifted his bum from the bed, hooked his thumbs to the waistband and shimmied the fabric down his ankles and off. He quickly reached down and kicked off his socks as well, in the hopes Eric wouldn’t notice.

“And socks as well?” Eric noted, “sure you’re not coming down with something?”

“I’m fine”, Dele insisted. “This", he gestured at the two of them, "is the best way to warm up.”

“Hmm”, Eric sounded. “Have you eaten today?”

With Dele injured, their schedules were so different they didn’t eat meals together at the training ground except for breakfast, which for Dele was rarely more than a smoothie and some mate Eric made for them. Eric often wondered how Dele still managed to have that much strength and energy in the slim body by eating what always seemed like half of what he was eating.

“I had some Nando’s in the afternoon”, Dele offered, “I didn’t want to eat more because I’m not moving as much now, and you were away this evening so I didn’t feel like it.”

“Well no wonder you’re cold”, Eric said as he ran his hands on Dele’s thighs, brushing slightly around his groin, just for a tease and felt the younger man shift with anticipation.

“Sorry Dr Dier”, Dele rolled his eyes and tried to pull more of Eric on top of him. “How's the fam?” he continued, seeking out Eric’s lips again and the older man complied.

“Good”, came a muffled reply between two mouths moving in tandem. Eric moved his lips to Dele’s neck again, tongue tasting the warming skin, feeling the younger man squirm underneath him.

“You’re going… oh—“ Dele sighed under Eric’s ministrations, “be grumpy— mmm… without the boys…”, he could manage as Eric began to move down Dele’s body, mouth and tongue sliding down the firm torso towards the abdomen, short nails sliding down his sides at the same time, sending shivers up and down Dele’s body.

“Can’t be helped”, Eric spoke against Dele’s skin, his beard creating delicious friction against Dele’s abs. “You’re going to Dubai, lucky sod, and we’ve got matches coming thick and fast so—“

Eric was getting perilously close to Dele’s point of no return so to prolong events he beckoned the blond man by running his hands over the short hair. “Hey, come up here, please.”

Eric smiled as he moved up, his warm groin settling easily between Dele’s open legs. Even lying naked on another man’s bed, the boy still had manners.

“Lie on top of me for a while”, Dele whispered, clutching his hands at Eric’s bare back. “I want feel all of you.”

Eric sighed and claimed Dele’s mouth in an attempt to convey how precious the younger man’s words were. “Won’t I crush you?” he smiled against Dele’s mouth.

“No, I love it”, Dele replied quietly as Eric let his warm body cover Dele’s, their chests pressing together, stomachs aligning perfectly, groins pressing deliciously together. Eric buried his face in Dele’s neck, kissing, licking, tasting his way back to Dele’s waiting lips as Dele’s hands cradled his head.

“Christ”, Eric exhaled against Dele’s lips, “this is just…“ He raised his hands to Dele’s hair, buried his fingers into the soft curls to hold Dele in place as he worked on the man’s mouth, heat emanating from between them as their lips broke for air.

“See, this is not fair”, Dele whined as he pulled Eric’s face off his and ran his hands across Eric’s ears to his hair. “I’d love to run my fingers through your hair, curl my fingers in, pull your hair when you’re ramming into me”, he made a small flick of his wrists to push back Eric’s head, exposing the pale neck to the onslaught of his lips. “You wouldn’t want that?” he breathed against Eric’s neck, his tongue brushing against the Adam’s apple.

“I’m OK, thanks”, Eric managed, his lips curling into a smile as he learned his head further back under Dele’s moist assault.

“Cheeky”, Dele retorted as he moved his tongue to the side and towards Eric’s ear, teeth pulling the sensitive earlobe into his mouth. “And I’d love to run my tongue along your jawline, to the tip of your chin, kiss you all along your beautiful face and I can’t do that”, Dele moaned against Eric’s ear, his groin moving up under Eric’s to emphasise his point.

Eric lowered his head and looked at Dele underneath him. “I’m not shaving my beard, I don’t care what you say or how much you grind your dick against me.”

“Rude”, Dele stuck out his tongue before releasing a giggle that shook his midriff under Eric, the vibrations transferring from one taut body to another. Spurred on by the burst of energy, Eric moved downwards again, slid his hands under Dele’s buttocks and lifted the bum, groin and all that came with it upwards and claimed Dele’s hardened dick in his mouth. The younger man groaned, hands flying to the sides of the bed as he clung to the sheets and extra pillows around them.

“I’m tired of not being inside you”, Eric spoke against Dele’s hard member, tasting the excitement leaking from the darker man’s body.

“Yes”, Dele sighed, his hands moving to his own hair, pulling at the curls as he fought the pleasure building in his body. Eric’s hands roamed across his abdomen and sides, igniting shivers that combined with the pressure mounting inside.

Dele could feel Eric positioning himself at his entrance, fingers rubbing against the area, moisture being introduced to ease the upcoming admission. Dele’s hands still clutched the pillows and sheets next to them, whatever he could grab, to try to manage the waves of emotions by the sheer force of his bunched fists.

“Do you want it hard or slow, babe?” he could hear Eric ask, every nerve ending in his body ready and alert, his dick pulsing madly, missing Eric’s touch as the man’s hands massaged his hips, Eric’s heated dick wet and hard against his entrance.

“Can we… do it… slow… at first”, Dele gasped for air as Eric bumped his dick against him, slid it up and down in preparation. “I do love it… slow”, Dele managed before Eric slowly pressed himself inside, the tip sliding in slowly and two sets of slow moans filled the air.

“Jesus Christ”, Eric sighed, his hands tight on Dele’s hips, trying his best to keep the man’s form still but failing deliciously as Dele kept raising his hips. Slowly Eric continued pushing forward, feeling the intense pressure surrounding him from all sides, Dele clinging to him with all he had.

“Eric...”, Dele moaned, his hips rising to meet his lover in the slow path to perfection.

“Is it good?” Eric managed as he moved forward, the sweet, antagonising pleasure-pain robbing the air from his lungs.

“It’s good, it’s good”, Dele moaned, his head moving from side to side.

“Christ Del, you feel so good”, Eric exhaled, desperate to touch all of Dele but the angle his hands on Dele’s hips was creating was too good, too perfect to lose. Eric kept pushing slowly until he was all consumed by Dele and the two stopped their movements, bodies tight like strings about to snap, breathing both quickly and slowly at the same time.

“Can you stay…” Dele spoke out of breath, “…stay there… for a while”, he whispered, the sensation of being filled by Eric almost too much to bear. Eric lowered his head to claim Dele’s lips, the change in the angle of their joined bodies eliciting another moan that sounded in the warmth of their joined mouths. They kissed slowly, madly, deeply, in wonder of the sensations their bodies together could create and how they had managed life on this planet without this sensation, before finding each other this way.

As Dele started to move his body slowly underneath Eric, Eric rose and looked at his lover. A small nod from Dele was enough to signal the continuation of their journey and Eric slowly pulled back inside Dele before moving back up again.

Dele covered his face with his hands, the building pressure too much to take and found some solace in his hair again, pulling, squeezing the curls again as pleasure tore at his limbs. Eric picked up the pace slightly, his other hand remaining on Dele’s hip, the other venturing to the taut abs rippling in front of him. Eric rested his palm on Dele’s skin.

“You know what I love?” Eric spoke, out of breath like Dele underneath him but they managed enough collective sanity to lock eyes as Eric spoke, Dele however had no words to reply.

“Sometimes…” Eric continued, “sometimes when you come… your whole body shakes and the ripples run through your stomach… and you pulsate under me when you come and come and come…”

“Oh God”, Dele managed to exhale, bringing his hand to Eric’s, pressing against his stomach, their fingers lacing on top of his skin as Eric’s pace quickened further in line with Dele’s movements. Friction was building quickly between their bodies, inside their bodies as Eric bumped into the sweetest spots possible inside Dele.

“Love I’m gonna come soon”, Eric breathed desperately as he rammed himself against Dele’s rising hips, the pressure of the release building like fire from his lower back, spreading to his abdomen, to his limbs, making them both firm and powerless.

“Yes”, was Dele’s only reply as he was about to lose his mind to the madness bewitching his body. Even after only four months of this beautiful madness, they had found a way to sync in the best way possible, where he could tell Eric was his and his soul was Eric’s to own. It strangely often culminated in their joint release like the one he could now see, and feel, building behind his eyelids.

Dele’s orgasms with Eric were strange, something he had never experienced before, he didn’t know where the sensations or the reactions came from, he had no control over his body since it all belonged to Eric.

He could feel Eric’s climax building inside his own body, and the crescendo building inside of himself like a white light that waited… waited… halted his breathing for a moment before his eyes flashed open, his body rising from the bed, he could see his lover and his name echoed in the air _eric… eric eric_ … before the white light exploded and took him tumbling down the sweetest cliff, his body pressing back down on the bed, lungs robbed of air, his body contracting, shaking under Eric’s touch, just like he loved it. 

***

After some level of conscious thought had returned to them, the two lay next to each other, Dele’s heated body wrapped around Eric’s, languid lips leaving reminders of where they were and who they were.

“That was… something”, Eric said between Dele’s slow lips, sleep quickly approaching the younger man, he could tell.

“It’s because I love you”, Dele said softly, his hand brushing against Eric’s face and short hair before resting over the older man’s chest, head resting in the crook of Eric’s arm. “Love you and your silly ways.”

Eric smiled and ran his hands up and down Dele’s arms, relieved to find them warm, before pulling his love into a tighter embrace in his arms. He kissed Dele’s forehead. “Love you till the end of days.”

 

_\- Fin -_

 


End file.
